


You Are Damaged, But You Are Not Alone

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Help, Jason "J. D." Dean is Not a Villain, Veronica Sawyer is not taking any shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: A retelling of "I Was Meant To Be Yours".What if Veronica found another way to save the school, and the man who once held her heart?
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You Are Damaged, But You Are Not Alone

Veronica locks the closet door, scooting back and covering her mouth as she hears JD step into her room and towards her hiding space.

“Sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.” She hears his voice drawl. “I know you’re in there, Veronica. But all is forgiven, darling! Just come out, get dressed! You’re my date to the pep rally tonight!”

Veronica can imagine he’s holding open his arms, a maniacal smile on his face.

“You threw me out like I was trash, you know. I first thought to kill you for treating me like the rest of my high schools, but that’s when it hit me. What if high school just went away instead? Those  _ assholes _ are the reason you left me. They’re keeping you away, but I can free you!” He starts to explain, voice filled with anger and resentment.

“I punched my walls when you left. I was falling apart at the seams, but when the dust settled, my heart sang out the truth because of you. Because of that truth, I decided to build a bomb and blow up the school! Those insufferable morons won’t see their senior prom!” JD declares, and Veronica chokes back a terrified sob. He’s insane, he’s officially gone insane.

JD is quiet for a moment, before speaking softly. “I was meant to be yours, you know. You make me complete, we are one together. You can’t just give up on me now, not when we’re this close.

“I even have a note for when the gym explodes.” Veronica hears crumpling of paper as JD clears his throat. “We the students of Westerburg High will die. Our burned bodies may finally get through to you that your society turns out slaves and blanks. Sincerely, the students of Westerburg High.” He reads, sounding proud of his creation.

“We can watch it burn, too. Make marshmallows, cuddle, smile, be happy. Content. I do this because I was made to be for you, my darling Veronica. I now know you are who I’ve been missing. I am nothing without you! I need you to finish this.” He proclaims before going silent. Veronica waits in fear and anticipation.

JD laughs briefly. “But that’s not how it should work, huh?” He asks out loud. “If I am yours, you must be mine! All you need is me! I can do anything you need!” He starts to laugh again, maniacally.

“Oh, the things you have done to me, Veronica! You ripped open my chest, carved out my heart. Now here I am, bleeding before you, and yet you do nothing. Don’t leave me bleeding, Veronica!” He cries out, stepping towards the closet.

“Veronica! Open the door. Please.” JD says, and Veronica scoots back. “Veronica, please. I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I know you’re scared. I know, I’ve been in your situation. But I can stop that. I know I can stop that.” He pleads, sounding almost broken. “Please Veronica. If I have to, I will go in there.”

Veronica stops. ‘I’ve been in your situation.’ He had said. And the weird bleeding heart analogy. No, she can’t possibly be thinking like this. He’s psychotic and murderous.

“Veronica.” JD’s voice comes again. “I’m giving you to the count of three.”

“One.” Veronica is looking around, trying to find something to protect herself.

“Two.” She sees nothing, and fear strikes through her again, but stronger than before.

JD mutters something before a solid kick breaks the lock. Moonlight filters through the doorway, illuminating JD and Veronica. Veronica can see the gun and paper in his hands, which are covered in scabs. His hair is flying every which way, giving his manic expression more validity.

JD sees Veronica, eyes red and wide in fear. She’s shaking, pressing into the wall and away from him. He drops the gun and paper, falling to his knees and carefully crawling closer to the shaking girl.

He lifts a hand to try and comfort her, but she flinches and he retracts it quickly. He looks at his scabbed hands, shaking in rage. Veronica curls away from him before JD rolls up his sleeves to show abnormal jagged scars. It doesn’t take long to wonder where they came from before JD rakes his fingernails across the skin, drawing more blood than expected.

A burst of adrenaline fills Veronica as she rips his hand away from his arm and holding them apart firmly. “What the fuck?” She growls at JD, glowering.

A thousand emotions flitter across JD’s eyes before landing on hatred. “Let me go.” He growls, blood dripping from his arm.

“Not until you explain the shit you just did.” Veronica spits back. “You don’t get to break into my fucking house, make a dramatic and psychotic ass speech, then just rip into your arm and leave, JD.”

JD narrows his eyes. “Why do you think I drink so many slushies?” He asks. “It scared my mom.”

Veronica doesn’t respond.

“Speechless?” He asks mockingly.

“One more question.” Veronica responds, making JD confused. “What did you mean when you said I carved out your heart?”

JD looks at Veronica like a lost child. “My heart hurts ever since I met you. It feels like it’s being ripped out when I see you cry, and when I leave you, and when you’re scared. Isn’t that how it feels for you? Or how it felt?” He explains, his mood switching again.

Veronica looks over JD again, thinking over what he said. “Hey, JD.” She looks at him. “I don’t know what’s going on inside your head, but I’m going to help you.” She decides.

JD’s face breaks into a beaming grin. “Really? Oh, my darling!” He shifts his hands to grasp onto hers.

Veronica takes away her hands. “But we’re still not dating anymore. I will be your friend, and only your friend. You cannot, under any circumstances, kill, kidnap, torture, or anything relating to those, to anyone. I’m going to help you get better, and that might mean going to a therapist or psychologist in the future. Do you follow?” She tells him.

JD looks down is unresponsive for a few seconds, before raising his head, tears in his eyes despite the smile on his face.

His grip on Veronica’s hands tighten as he starts to cry, looking at the ground again.

“Thank you. Thank you.” He whispers over and over like a chant. “Oh God, what have I done to be sent an angel? Thank you, Veronica.”

Veronica pulls her hands back, and JD’s head snaps up. “Do you need a hug?” She asks warily, opening her arms slightly.

JD practically collapses in Veronica’s arms, curling his arms around her back.

“I’m sorry.” He tells her. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t want to scare you. I just need you in my life.”

Veronica sighs. “I know, JD. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly add more chapters? Maybe. We'll see when I return billions of years later.


End file.
